Children's pools have become a popular form of entertainment for children of certain age groups (e.g., under 5 years). In general, on sunny, hot days kiddie pools installed or placed in the yard of their own homes allow children to splash, stay cool and spend fun-filled quality time with their parents or caregivers while getting exercise and fresh air. Kiddie pools have an added benefit of introducing infants or young children to water without having to expose them to the depth or width of adult-sized pools, and thus, allowing them to get accustomed to being in the water in preparation for learning how to swim later. Kiddie pools come in a variety of sizes in consideration of the yard size and the age of the children.
Because they are typically installed or placed outside of homes and exposed to the sun for hours in the summer, kiddie pools must be made of materials that withstand the hot summer heat as well as the weight of water and children for hours at a time. Further, kiddie pools come in a variety of sizes to accommodate varying numbers of children at differing occasions.
Issues with current pools include issues with packaging, transporting and storage of the kiddie pools which are difficult for manufacturers and distributors with current designs. Other concerns with currently available kiddie pools are the difficulty of connecting and disconnecting the pool to the water source and that draining of the water is a tedious process requiring either manually bailing water from the pool or physically lifting a pool full of water high enough to remove the water over the edge of the pool. Another issue is the limited entertainment features built into the pools.